Yellow Journalism
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [Denzel x Riku] And they were feeding prisoners to sharks... [step one: crush, step two: kiss, step three: gossip] [dedicated to Freakshow1]


**Pre-Author's Note:** Mwu ha ha, yes that's right! Here's another one:3 I didn't want to keep you waiting Freakshow1! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sliiiiide to the left! Sliiiiide to the right! One hop this time! One hop this time! Two hops, let's go! …_EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!_

**Song:** Dirty Little Secret

-

Selphie Tilmitt was a good girl. She really was. But it was a known fact that she also had a weakness for gossip. And yaoi. Can't forget yaoi.

Because of these two addictions many of the boys attending the same high school as Selphie had grown used to getting accused of being gay. Whenever Selphie saw two boys together in a situation that barely even hinted at romance she jumped to the obvious conclusion that they were "an item" and wasted no time in informing the rest of the school; the _rest of the school_ including its faculty and staff.

So by the time Selphie's sophomore year of high school rolled around everyone in the school had become accustomed to her strange fangirl ways. Guys were used to randomly being interrogated about their sexual orientation and girls were growing used to hearing about how their boyfriend had totally screwed with this other guy in a closet.

By that point, they'd all just come to accept it as Selphie Gossip. They all knew not to take it seriously.

Ironically the only people who weren't used to it were Selphie's closest friends: Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Riku and Wakka. One of Selphie's rules about gossip was that she didn't gossip about her friends. And she did hold this rule in utmost importance. This is why the aforementioned friends had never been subjected to accusations of homosexuality.

Much to a certain silver-haired-teen-that-was-still-hiding-in-the-closet's relief.

In fact, so good was Selphie at abiding by her Golden Rule; Riku, Sora, Kairi and the others weren't even aware that all the talk about guys screwing in every place imaginable were all rumors created by Selphie.

They just thought they went to a really gay high school.

Bless their little heads…

But anyways, as far as Selphie was concerned making up stuff about her friends crossed that invisible line between fun gossip to dirty, back-stabbing bitchiness.

Now because no rumors of Sora and Riku making out in the showers or Tidus and Wakka getting into a really _heated_ "blitzball game" had ever come to be people around the school assumed Selphie Tilmitt would never sink so low as to spread rumors about her male friends…

Which is why it was all the more surprising (_Omigosh, did you hear?!_) when rumors about Riku (_Okay, so you know that sophomore Riku?_) making out with a junior in the locker rooms (_And Riku was totally the submissive one too!_) surfaced in the school's network of information.

-

"What do you suppose is going on over there?"

Namine looked up, her clear blue eyes following the direction of Riku's. She blinked, Lenne was prying a giggling Selphie off of her boyfriend Shuyin, meanwhile Leon was watching the whole scene; his face unusually flushed.

Namine shook her head, "Shuyin and Leon…? What will she think of next?"

Riku tilted his head at her, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Nothing," said the blonde, patting Riku on the arm gently.

Riku gave her a weird look before shrugging and returning to his English paper. Because lunch was the _perfect_ time to be doing homework. Nevermind dong _homework _at, say, _home_.

"Hey, Riku."

Riku looked up just in time to see Denzel walking past their lunch table, offering Riku a broad smile and a friendly wave as he did so. Riku hesitated before nodding (almost as if to reassure himself) and waving back, though by the time he did this Denzel was no longer looking his way.

Namine watched this exchange with growing pleasure.

When Riku spotted the look on his companion's face he glared, "Don't."

The dead pan did nothing to stop what Namine said next, "You two are so cute!" She flung herself onto the silver haired teen, completely ignoring his protests.

"Nami— _mmph!_ Get off!"

Namine smiled, "No."

"Namine, let'm go, you know you're just going to end up ruining his hair and then he'll just sulk all day long."

Riku pouted, glaring at his savior heatedly, "Thanks a lot, Lenne."

The brunette giggled, smoothing Riku's hair out a little as she situated herself at their table, "You know we love you, darling."

"Whatever," muttered the boy, bringing one hand up to his head to fix whatever damage the two girls seated on either side of him had done. Said girls giggled, _clearly_ at his own expense too. Riku's pout deepened.

"Oh, lookit that face! He's precious!"

Riku groaned, smacking his head against his essay as a third girl joined the group at their table. Rinoa just smiled back at him sweetly, ignoring the death vibes being sent her way.

Namine, Lenne, Rinoa and Riku. That was their lunch group. Riku wasn't exactly comfortable sitting around a group that comprised solely of girls; especially since all three girls were the only people he had told (besides his parents) about his sexuality. But unfortunately for him they were the only close friends that had the same lunch period as him.

"I'm really starting to regret letting you guys in on my boy fetish," muttered Riku, picking up his pencil again as he furiously scribbled away meaningless words on the page. All the girls seated around him giggled.

"Boy fetish?" Rinoa snorted, "Is that your new way of saying it? Because you know Riku dear, it's okay to just flat out say you're gay."

"And anyways, I'm glad you told us," said Lenne, "suddenly it's like everything you do seems cuter."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't have," mumbled Riku, struggling to keep his eyes fixated on the page.

"Aw but c'mon, Riku," said Namine, patting him on the back, "just think, if you hadn't told us then Lenne and Rinoa would've taken it upon themselves to hook you up with a girlfriend."

Riku thought this over a second before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement.

"A girl? With Riku?" Rinoa blinked as if it were the most unfounded thing she'd ever heard, "Poor Ri would be crushed. He needs a big strong man to hold him." She said these last few words in a gush, while Lenne wrapped her arms around Riku, squeezing him tightly. Namine smiled before joining in the glomp-fest.

Riku gave the ceiling a long suffering look, "I hate you all."

"You're just frustrated because Denzel hasn't made the moves on you," piped up Namine.

Lenne and Rinoa's shot up at that comment, "What? What's this? Denzel?"

Lenne gasped and, putting a hand on either side of Riku's head, she directed the boy's gaze to Denzel sitting with his friends across the lunchroom, "_That_ Denzel?" she asked, "The _junior_?"

Rinoa placed both hands on the table and stood up, so that she towered over Riku ominously, "You mean the star of the basketball team? Are you _serious_? The one hanging out over there with all the jocks?"

"Thanks guys, that makes me feels way better about it," Riku rolled his eyes.

Lenne and Rinoa were agog to say the least.

Namine merely watched the whole scene unfold with mild interest; her friends were so weird. He twirled some pasta around her fork, once it was full she wagged it at Lenne and Rinoa a bit, "Calm down you two," she said in her own little voice, her tone was unusually stern, "lay off a bit, we've all had a crush on a big athletic star at one point or another. Why should Riku be any different?"

Said boy shot Namine a grateful look as Lenne and Rinoa slid back into more casual positions. Both girls looked slightly put out. Rinoa bit her lip, shooting another glance at Denzel.

Riku caught this action and sighed, putting down his pencil, "Look, it's okay you guys. He's not even gay. Nothing would happen regardless of what I want," he shrugged and smiled a little, "so don't worry about it."

Lenne tilted her head, "Are you sure he's not gay?"

Riku sighed heavily, he looked at Lenne, an almost lazy look on his face, "He's an athlete, Lenne. Our high school's _star_ basketball player. Do you honestly think there's even the slightest chance he's not gay?"

Lenne waved a finger at Riku, "Don't stereotype, Riku, athletes could be gay. And anyways," she jerked her head in the direction of Denzel's table, "if you haven't noticed he's the only guy at that table that doesn't have a girl sitting on his lap right now."

"That's not true, Seifer-

"Fuu is feeding him, Riku," said Lenne without missing a beat, "face it Riku, you just don't want to get your hopes up."

"Whatever."

"There you go again, getting all pissy."

"...Rinoa?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up."

-

Riku pulled his sweater closer, shivering a little in the unheated area of the school's locker rooms. Not wanting to carry a bag of soaking swim trunks around with him all day Riku always went to pick up his gym stuff after school during swimming in gym. He didn't like to admit it, but there was something strangely creepy about the locker rooms when they were totally deserted.

It probably had something to do with the fact that because there were so many, many rows of lockers one really couldn't see much of the locker room. Ergo there was no way of knowing if someone else was there…

Riku shook his head, trying to lose all feelings of paranoia. Despite these attempts, his foot steps began falling in longer, quicker strides; he was all too aware that a second pair of footsteps was currently echoing around the locker rooms too.

Just when he was on the brink of running and about to turn the corner as he rounded another row of the metal cabinets, he ran straight into a person.

Riku crashed in the person, his face deflecting off their very nice, firm chest. If it weren't for the fact that the mysterious stranger had quickly moved to hold him up, he probably would've fallen flat on his butt.

However, the fact that whoever he'd run into had grabbed his wrists and his current timorous state combined; causing him to jerk away from said person, letting out a squeak of terror mixed with indignation.

"Whoa, easy there," a voice floated down from above as the person currently holding Riku up loosened his hold, chuckling a bit as he did so, "I didn't know you were so jump Ri-ku."

Riku blinked, a feeling of dread spreading throughout his whole body. Slowly, he raised his head to look up at the person he crashed into. He bit his lip and cringed, a hot blush quickly spreading across his cheeks like a wild fire. It was a wonder his face hadn't melted off…

"Oh… hi, Denzel," he mumbled, wincing at how small and feeble his voice seemed when compared to Denzel's richer, always-good-natured voice. Riku found himself suddenly and randomly unable to take his eyes off the floor. Which was probably a good thing considering that if he looked Denzel in the face right now he'd probably drop dead of humiliation. Once again the boy standing before Riku chuckled at the silver haired teen's situation.

"Well gee, you sound happy to see me," he joked, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth as he continued to grin.

"S'not my fault," mumbled Riku, still unable to tear his eyes off the cold cement floor, "you surprised me… that's all… I didn't-

"It's okay," said Denzel, waving it off with a hand, he poked Riku in the chest once; startling the shorter into looking up at him, "but I am curious. What are you doing here after school? I didn't think you were in any sports."

Riku's cheeks puffed up in indignation, "I'll have you know, I'm on the school's ping pong team."

Denzel blinked, in all honestly he hadn't even been aware that there _was _a ping pong team.

"And just because I'm not on any teams doesn't mean I'm bad at sports, I'm really good at volleyball y'know! And tennis!" Riku carried on, genuinely pouting at this point, "I mean, just because _you're_ great at basketball doesn't make you good at all sports, I bet I could kick your ass if we had a tennis match right here and n-

"Alright, alright," Denzel cut across Riku's words while putting one large hand over Riku's mouth, he laughed, "tennis huh? You really think you could beat me… I dunno, I'm not half bad at tennis either, y'know."

Riku arched an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?" he asked, not bothering to remove Denzel's hand. Denzel's smile seemed to stretch a little wider as Riku's lips moved under his hand, brushing against the skin.

Even though the silver haired teen had been asking an innocent enough question, there was something in the way he whispered it that-… Well suddenly, their whole conversation seemed to be hinting at underlying emotions, despite the innocent topic.

"Yes," Denzel leaned in to whisper the word just over Riku's ear, his hot breath tickling the smaller one's skin. Riku shuddered, his mouth opening slightly under the remaining cover of Denzel's hand, "I think it is…"

Riku's breath, already coming in short gasping breaths, was wet and steamy against the palms of Denzel's hand. The silver haired teen brought up both his hands, reaching as if to remove Denzel's hand from his face. Inwardly chastising himself for how girly he was acting, Riku began leaning into Denzel; his eyes slipped shut.

This was what he'd been wanting for a long time. Just to have Denzel hold him and—

"Whelp, it was nice talking to you, Riku! See ya around!"

And just like that Denzel completely disentangled himself from Riku. The silver haired teen stumble at his sudden lack of Denzel. When he finally righted himself, he sent a glare at the auburn haired boy, completely aware of the fact that Denzel was _teasing_ him.

Hmph.

Denzel was already walking away, waving a hand over his shoulder casually as if he had not just done anything remotely out of the ordinary. Although Denzel would never be able to deny flinching when he heard the whine emitting from Riku.

Looking way too much like a lost puppy, Riku found himself following Denzel as the basketball player made his way to his locker. Once Denzel had stopped in front of his locker he looked up at Riku, smirking as he arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

Riku, lower lip jutted out in all its pouty glory, and before he could second guess himself again he stepped forward. Small pale hands grabbed Denzel by the front of his jersey, tugging him insistently down to Riku's level so that the silver haired teen could mesh their lips together.

It was the invitation Denzel had been waiting for. Right on cue, his hands lopped themselves in Riku's waist band, tugging the teen onto his lap as he himself sat down on one of the old wooden benches in the locker room.

Riku gasped quietly into Denzel's mouth at the sudden change in positioning, giving Denzel the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Almost as if in retaliation, Riku shoved Denzel's torso back so that the brunette's back was pressed up against a locker while his butt continued to rest on the bench. To say the least, it wasn't very comfortable for Denzel. Although the junior really couldn't find anything to complain about at that moment.

He removed his hands from Riku's waist, instead opting to slide them slowly up the supposed ping pong player's back, sliding under Riku's thin sweater. That combined with the way Denzel's tongue was dancing around in Riku's mouth dance all combined to elicit a series of soft moans out of the younger one.

As Denzel slid off the bench (pulling Riku with him), neither teen noticed Seifer standing at the ending of the row of lockers; watching the scene unfold with his mouth hanging open.

-

Selphie Tilmitt was a bad girl. She really was. As if it wasn't enough that she had to go and spread rumors about all the guys in the school being gay she even sunk to low as to talk about her own **friends**.

Those were the words spread throughout the whole school the following day, as rumors of Riku making out with Denzel ran rampant throughout the school. When Selphie Tilmitt heard all of this however she was outraged.

For one thing, someone was threatening her position as chief yaoi fangirl in the school. After all, _Riku _and _Denzel_? That was hotter than anything she'd _**ever**_ come up with.

For another thing, not only was said person spreading faux information… They were spreading faux information about _Riku_. Selphie's _friend_ Riku.

Now Selphie liked to think of herself as a pretty tranquil person. But she made one thing very clear… Never. Never would Selphie Tilmitt's friends be subjected to gossip. _**Never**_.

And so it was that by the end of her first period class, Selphie was a time bomb just waiting to explode, the fire to her flame being fed by constant whispers of Riku and Denzel, and how low Selphie had slunk.

Marching through the halls with a spark in her eyes and a frown on her face, Selphie Tilmitt was a formidable sight. In her state of raging-bull-madness the only slightly coherent thought running through her head at that exact moment in time was:

_They'll pay for this… They'll pay for this… They'll pay… They'll pay…_

No one could gossip about gay boys but her! **No one!** It just defied all laws of nature! Honestly, who did this person think she was? Because really, there was no way a boy'd be able to start something like this.

As she marched down the hall she caught Denzel laughing with his friends nearby. She couldn't help but think he looked even more relaxed than usual…

_No! Bad Selphie, bad! Focus!_

She shook her head and continued to march onward through the crowded hallways.

Yellow journalism! That's what this was! Faux advertising used to- to mock Selphie's fangirl ways! Either that or it was just some stupid idiot having some fun and looking to cause a ton of chaos in the gossip world of high school. Whoever had started this had chosen Riku because they knew that a friend of Selphie's was _bound _to attract some attention. Oh the depths to which some people would sink… It made her sick.

Just as she was about to storm right into the principal's office to demand an assembly in which she could interrogate the school, she paused. There was Riku, talking to Namine, Lenne and Rinoa… Oh God, Selphie felt horrible for him. The ridicule he must have been undergoing… The embarrassment.

Stupid gossip… Stupid rumors… Stupid lies…

After all, that was all gossip was anyway. Just a bunch of stupid lies made up by people who had no lives. It was all just a bunch of made up trash…

_(That was when Selphie noticed the marks on Riku's neck that were currently holding Lenne, Namine and Rinoa's attention as the three girls giggled endlessly.)_

…Right?

**Author's Note:** OMAIGAWD, Riku is so girly in here it's not even funny-… Well actually… Nevermind. It is pretty damn funny. That being said…

I LOVE JOO FREAKSHOW1!!! –warbles- And I hope this didn't disappoint you. Sorry it took so long to get out…

Anyways, so this story gets dedicated to Freakshow1 for always reviewing my yaoi stories (ever since day one!) and writing super fun KH stories herself. –hugs-

So thanks for reading, next on my to-do list is the first chapter of Washed Out followed by more of Macarena. More dedication fics will come whenever I find time…

Thanks for reading, now please review!

bliss


End file.
